Animosity
by notesonlife
Summary: He knows that underneath her cheerful and idealistic view of Tsunade, she despises the Hokage. [LeeTen]


**_Notes:_**_ For the 5trueloves community over at LJ_

* * *

**Animosity**

_Can you touch my blackened soul?  
__Can you feel my hidden resolves,  
__My broken past, my concealed pleasures?  
__Oh, can you heal my pain?_

Rock Lee knows of her secrets, deeply hidden under cheerful smiles and innocent loyalty.

He knows that she is an outsider, the descendent of a long-forgotten S-ranked traitor from the First Hokage's time. He doesn't know why it is so, but he does know that the criminal was such a menace to the society that his profile in the Bingo Book has been over 2 pages until it had suddenly stopped being there. Of course, it was many generations before his own, his betrayal not even a legend, long past that stage. Anyone that remembers or has been told of the traitor and his clan no longer exist. They haven't existed for a long time.

She is a foreigner, hiding ugly white hair and unsettling purple eyes under more normal mousy brown features. She hides scars, some self-inflicted and others not, hideous scars over her face and body under waterproof makeup and jutsus. She does this as a precaution, to cover her ugliness, to conceal any evidence to her past. They will ask questions if they see her wounds, irreversible scars, or the albino-like state she has.

He knows of the choice weapons she uses, the ones in her holster are the ones that belonged to the infamous shinobi who was stronger than any and all Hokages. She hides their existence between a million others, so no one will realize that she has never used the cursed spell-bound weapons in her holster. The weapons in her pouch can kill in an instant if she wills it, and he has never seen her unleash that power, and he hopes he never does.

He knows that underneath her cheerful and idealistic view of Tsunade-sama, she despises the Hokage. If the Hokage finds out her past, and the Hokage is on the verge of, the Hokage will banish her. The Hokages are corrupted, power reaching their minds as they cast their true intentions behind false generosity and compassion. If someone from their past, someone that knows their true nature comes forth, their rule is shaken, and they cannot accept that. Her past affects her future, and even if she denies having anything to do with it, the village will hate her for what the Hokage can cast about her. However, they don't have any evidence of her being horrible and traitorous, because she incinerates and destroys all, if any, of it. Even Morino Ibiki can't break her, no one can. But rumors will spread, the Hokage will turn everyone biased against her, and she will be forced to leave.

He knows that she acts the way she does with Neji because she tries to hide the fact that she is different than other girls. She smiles and she dances her weapons dance, a simply basic technique on her part that is easy as him walking. He knows that she worries and entrances Neji so he will be too preoccupied to find out about her past, the Hyuuga's eyes remarkable, almost as much as her own. She loses purposely to Neji, because Neji cannot accept loss, Neji will get curious and obsessive if he loses to her. So she pretends he is stronger, which is a more difficult task than overpowering him. She allows him to kiss her, she allows him to touch her the way no one can. She accepts his dates, his love, and his breakup without a careless trip of words or actions. But if Neji finds out about her past, she will kill him without hesitation or care, for she despises Neji for being an aristocrat, a descendent of a clan that has caused her family to be a forgotten despicable past. The corrupted Hyuugas have manipulated her clan, causing the banishment of her ancestor and the gone detestation of her once beautiful thriving kin.

She trains hard, not for the sake of becoming stronger, but because it is her destiny to infiltrate Konoha, to live in the Village Hidden in the Leaves as a spy. He knows she leaves at night, revealing its secrets to members of her clan, not even a handful of shinobi. He knows she is much, much more stronger than him and Neji, even more than Master Gai. Her powers are decreased tenfold to give evidence to her disguise, taking on most blows that she can easily dodge. She fails most battles, allowing Neji or himself to save her so it hides her identity, she faces near-death experiences because it is expected of her. He was shocked when she was on the verge of dying, any weapon or jutsu just missing her vital organs. He knows she does this on purpose. No one expects her to kill in a blow, to be a descendent of one of the worst traitors in Konoha history until it is no late. She can destroy Konoha if she wants to, leaving a mark that would stain Konoha more than the Kyuubi attack or the Sound Invasion. Maybe even both combined.

This is what she believes, and this is what she has grown up believing. She sees no faults in her own clan, for she too has a venemous side, a yearning to kill. It is in her blood, her namesake, to stain her skin a forever crimson. When she was five and joined Konoha, she broke two ribs, one leg, five long scars and both arms of her own body at her own accord. The medical ninjas were shocked at how the girl still survived, ten major injuries at once. When they asked for her name, she had said ten, counting her injuries in English. She had repeated it, Ten-Ten, and it became her name. She enjoys the sight and the feel of pain, she is destined to.

She knows he knows of her past, yet she does nothing about it. Because Rock Lee accepts her, no matter what. He is too naïve and too in love with her to stop her, and he knows he can't. He thinks he can change her, by showing her compassion and kindness. He gives up his crush on Sakura for her; he gives up much in his life to change her. So he smiles and he salutes her as she walks off into the training arena with Neji, and she smiles back to him, lifting a kunai from her pouch discreetly. It leaves him trembling for the glint is black. However, he resolves that the next day, he will change her, he will take make her a different person by chipping off parts of her well-grounded resolve and her blackened soul.

When the day comes and Tenten kills Master Gai and Neji, she falters when she faces Lee. He drops to his knees by her feet, accepting the fate Tenten has bestowed upon herself. He sees tears leave her eyes as she thrusts those cursed weapons into his heart, and he knows he hasn't failed completely, he has allowed compassion to touch her heart. Rock Lee dies painlessly, falling by her feet. She drops to embrace the dead shinobi, before the tears disappear and she stands to destroy the rest of her village.

When her deed is done, she returns to Lee and to Neji ontop of the small hill of Training Arena 13, and she kills herself beside them.

* * *

**EDIT: **3/11 - I was told it seemed very Mary-Sue-ish, and it was, and I hate writing Mary-Sue's so I changed some parts. Thank you hashire for pointing this out. I hope this improvement helps 


End file.
